Beast Boy meets Virus
by hoshi-ko88
Summary: (One-Shot)BB gets sick and while the others are out, Rae takes care of him. RaeBB Paring. R&R Please.


Just a little quicke and the name is a bit strangebut I had fun doing it. The Sequal to 'Going Home' should be up in a couple of ways.

* * *

Cyborg, Jinx, Robin, and Starfire headed towards the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Raven?" Robin asked.

She shook her head and turned the page of her book, "Someone has to stay her and watch BB." she said quietly. "I don't trust him on his own."

Robin nodded and followed Star and the others off to the movies.

Raven sighed and continued reading. She would have been able to get a few chapters done if it hadn't been for the low moans being emitted from Beast boy. He had been in his room for the past few days, moaning in agony over a stomach virus that he had.

Raven rubbed her temples and got up. She went to the stove and put on a pot of water for her tea. While it was boiling, she also put on a thing of soup. Maybe he would be able to eat since he hadn't eaten ever since he had gotten sick. After her tea warmed up she poured it into two cups and then poured the soup into a bowl. She balanced the things with her powers as she walked down to Beast boy's room and knocked on the door.

"BB?" she asked.

The moans quieted slightly. "Yeah?"

"I'm coming in." she said, opening the door.

Beast boy covered up with the blankets when she walked in. They had been kicked off while he was trying to get comfortable and to lessen the pain. "Did I say you could come in?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed but it only came out in a pained way.

Raven sat on his lower bunk where he was laying after falling off the top one too many times. "I brought you some soup." she said softly.

Beast boy sniffed it slightly. "What is it?"

"Just some broth, non animal, I made sure." She said. "You really need to eat to get over this."

Beast boy turned from her. "I think it's going away so just take it and go." Raven set the stuff down on a nearby desk and turned him back towards her. She saw the pain in his eyes and she caressed his cheek. "Don't lie to me." she said softly. "I can hear you down in the lounge and I can see how much you hurt."

Beast boy adverted his eyes from hers and said nothing. She smiled slightly and grabbed the bowl and held it out. "Please? I can take the virus out since it seems to be getting worse instead of better but you have to eat first." Beast boy's eyes light up slightly.

"Really?" she nodded and he took the bowl.

"Mind you, you'll be drained for a few days but the pain will mostly be gone."

Beast boy nodded and took his time drinking the soup. When he was almost done, he pushed it away. "I don't think I can drink any more."

Raven nodded and pushed him lightly back against his pillows. "Straighten out as much as you can and close your eyes, relax as much as you can." Beast boy nodded and tried to relax. Raven placed her hands over his stomach and concentrated. Energy started flowing from her hands unseen and flowed into his body, destroying the virus and healing parts that it could. She pulled back, slightly dazed as Beast boy sat up.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." he muttered. Raven said nothing, waiting for the wooziness to pass. She reached over and grabbed her tea, sipping at it lightly. She felt better and turned to Beast boy, holding out another cup.

"Here, you'll get some of you energy back."

He took at it and looked at it warily. "It's not poison is it?" he asked. She gave him a look and he quickly drank it.

"It's alright I guess." he said when he finished. "Can we go out in the lounge? I want to watch T.V., it's boring in here." Raven nodded and helped him up, he half leaned against her as they made their way slowly to the couch. She set him down and he laid down, panting slightly.

"I never thought walking to the couch would be so much work." he said.

Raven smiled slightly and sat next to him. "What do you want to watch?"

"I still haven't watched Shrek 2 yet, not fully anyways." He said thoughtfully.

Raven nodded once more and put in the movie. When the first song came on, she hummed it softly and Beast boy looked up at her in amazement. "You know this song?"

She blushed slightly and nodded. "I may read but I still pay attention." she started singing it softly and he continued to stare at her. Her angelic voice rang clear in his ears and he closed his eyes. When the song ended, her voice trailed off and he looked up at her.

"That was awesome. You have a great voice."

"Thanks." she said quietly.

Beast boy turned back to the movie but after a while he got restless and couldn't get comfortable.

Raven noticed this and lifted up his head slightly and scooted over a little bit so that he could lay his head on her lap. "Better?" she asked.

Beast boy nodded, his face slightly red and turned back to the screen. As each one of the songs came on, Raven started singing them and his slowly fell asleep.

When he started to snore, Raven looked down and smiled slightly and ran a finger down the side of his cheek. He looked so peaceful.

'_Probably the first time he's slept in a few days._' She thought. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and tried to turn her attention back to the movie but caught herself looking back down at him more than once. When it happened for the 16th time, she sighed and forgot about the movie and focused more on her feelings.

'_I care about him, I really do. When Terra betrayed us, he was the one that was hurt the most. I hate her for betraying us but I hate her more for doing that to him, for breaking his heart. Then when Malchior came along and used me... I knew what he had gone through. I couldn't help but hug him, I just wanted him close to me. I hurt so bad then and it still scares me now. I don't want to fall in love again but I am and I'm afraid_.' She absentmindedly caressed his cheek and didn't notice that he had woken up. He watched her stare at the screen as if she wasn't really seeing it. He couldn't help but smile and kiss her fingers as they brushed his lips. She looked down at him, startled and saw that he was smiling.

Raven blushed and looked away. Beast boy reached up and touched her cheeks gently, surprised to find them wet with tears. He sat up and pulled her chin towards him gently.

"Rae? What's wrong?"

She looked at him, crystal tears threatening to break loose. Things around her swarmed with her dark powers but she took no notice. Instead, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and held him close.

Surprised at her sudden action, beast boy sat stalk still before the wonder wore off and he embraced her.

"Talk to me Rae." he whispered.

A muffled reply reached his ears. "It's not supposed to be like this."

"What Rae? What's not supposed to be like this?" he asked patiently.

She looked up at him and whispered almost inaudibly. "I'm not supposed to fall in love with you."

Shock coursed throughout his body, unbelieving what he had just heard. She buried her face back in his chest and things around them started bursting with her powers and she did nothing to stop them.

Beast boy rubbed her back. "Calm down Rae, Robin won't be happy with you breaking his computer." he said as her powers headed for the machine.

She pulled back, eyes closed, and chanted over and over again under her breath. Beast boy sat silent as the visibility of her powers dissolved. She opened her eyes once more, looking at him with no emotions showing.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm sorry for that sudden outburst." she said in her regular tone. "I'm going to go to the roof for a while." Before he could say anything, she melted away into the shadow of the couch.

* * *

Raven sat on the roof, chanting over and over again the three words she used to calm herself and regain control of her powers. Mentally she berated herself for telling him. '_He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot now_.' she thought.

She heard the door to the roof open and thought that it might be Starfire back early from the movies with Robin. She continued her chanting, knowing that if it was Star that she would know not to disturb her and would probably join her. When the minutes passed and she didn't hear anything, she opened her eyes and turned her head towards the door.

She was surprised to find Beast boy sitting against the wall, eyes closed and breathing heavily. She hurried over to him and gently shook him. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

He opened his eyes and grinned. "We should really get an elevator." he remarked. "Those stairs are a bitch."

She sighed in relief. "You shouldn't have done that, your going to have to spend an extra day in bed for that one."

He grinned even more. "It's worth it."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

He reached up and caressed her cheek, which had become red, and pulled her closer to him. "To see your face when I did this." he whispered before he drew her lips to his and kissed her firmly. When he pulled away, he chuckled slightly at her astonished expression.

"You might what to close your mouth." he laughed. "You might actually catch a fly in that big trap."

Raven punched him playfully on the arm. "Your so mean."

He grinned. "Would you have me any other way?"

She shook her head. "No."

The other Titans returned to the Tower to find Raven and Beast boy asleep, together, on the couch. Raven was leaning her head on his shoulder and Beast boy had a protective arm around her waist.

Robin smiled slightly. "Looks like we didn't have to worry about them being lonely."


End file.
